Dreams
by Tmae3114
Summary: Dreams are that time when you escape the confines of reality and do the impossible. You can be whatever you want when you dream. They're that fantastical realm where anything is possible. When you dream, it's going to be something crazy. That's how it is for normal people. Superheroes on the other hand...


It was a mostly quiet day at the Cave. M'gann and Conner had gone out for a walk and the others were gathered in the living room. Kaldur was reading a book; Artemis was polishing her arrows and Robin was playing video games.

**Recognised Kid Flash B03** the computer announced. Wally zipped into the room and collapsed onto the couch next to Robin with an exaggerated 'whoosh'.

"It's official. Something is wrong with my brain!" he declared, throwing his hands up into the air and then letting them fall back to his sides with a thump.

"What made you realise Baywatch?" Artemis asked.

"Hardy har har, Arty," he retorted.

"I'm serious though! My brain must be broken or something!"

"And you think this because..." Robin said, not removing his eyes from the screen.

"Because of my dreams," he replied.

"Your dreams?" Artemis asked, with a raised eyebrow. She put the cloth she was using to polish her arrows on the table and put the arrows back in her quiver.

"My dreams," he confirmed.

"What is it about your dreams that makes you believe something is wrong with your brain?" Kaldur inquired, looking up from his book.

"Well, dreams are that time when you escape reality and anything can happen right?" Wally said. He received a round of nods and 'uh-huh's.  
"_My_ dreams are really, _really_..." he waved a hand in the air for a few seconds, looking for the right word "boring," he settled on eventually.

"So, you having boring dreams means your brain is broken?" Robin asked, pausing the game and putting down his controller now interested in the conversation. Wally nodded.

"I know that a boring dream every so often isn't weird, but it happens _constantly,_" he said "In fact, I've been keeping a list," he pulled out a sheet of paper.  
"Last week, I dreamed that I met someone who looked and had the _same name_ as Red Arrow. It wasn't Red Arrow, just a really weird coincidence," he gave them a look. Robin gestured for him to go on.  
"Three nights back, I dreamed that I learned that the release date for a new video game was actually a week before I thought it was. I didn't buy the game or anything; I just got the release date wrong,"  
Artemis stifled a giggle.  
"Last night, I dreamed that I was walking down my street. Nothing happened, I was just walking down the street I live on,"  
Wally flung, or attempted to fling, the piece of paper onto the table. It fluttered to the floor.  
"Seriously! What is wrong with my brain?" he exclaimed, falling backwards on the couch and pressing his hands to his face with a groan.

It was silent for a few moments, before Kaldur spoke up.

"It may seem odd, but you are not alone in this my friend," he said, his voice sounding oddly forced, as though he was embarrassed.  
"I also have this problem with dreams,"

Wally pulled his hands halfway down his face so that only his eyes were showing.

"Really?" his voice sounded disbelieving and had a clear undertone of sarcasm.  
"Name _one_ example that is half as bad as any of mine,"

Kaldur was quite for a few moments, before he answered, still looking embarrassed to his core.  
"I dreamed a few nights ago, that I was eating some of M'gann's cookies in a car," he said. Artemis and Robin both stifled giggles while Wally just stared at Kaldur.

"Seriously?" he asked. Kaldur nodded. Wally threw his hands up in the air.  
"Okay! You also have the strange boring dreams disorder! Anybody else?" he exclaimed. It went quiet again, before Artemis spoke up.

"Okay fine!" she said.  
"It happens to me too! I keep having dreams about waking up, having breakfast and going to school, only to wake up and then do the exact same thing!"

Wally looked at her disbelievingly, and she glared at him.

"So, Kaldur, Arty and I all have a strange condition where our dreams are about boring mundane things. You got anything to share Rob?"

"Sometimes, I have dreams about buying toothpaste," he commented, not looking embarrassed in the least. He said it as though it was the most natural thing in the world, to dream about the kind of dental care products you were going to buy.

"You're kidding," Artemis said. "The _Boy Wonder_ dreams about buying _toothpaste?"_

Robin nodded.

"Okay, never mind my brain; something is wrong with all of our brains!" Wally declared.

"Actually, when you think about it, it isn't that weird," Robin commented, picking up his controller again and resuming his game. Wally gave him a look that clearly said '_Are you kidding me?'_. The Boy Wonder shrugged.

"Well, like you said earlier, dreams are for escaping reality right? So, in a dream the impossible is meant to happen right?"

"Yeah..." Wally answered, not really understanding where his best friend was going with this.

"Well, we're superheroes aren't we? So, in a way, we already see the impossible happen every day. Therefore, mundane and boring things _are_ something unusual for us. Our dreams are about them to balance out the excitement and impossibility of our everyday lives," Robin explained.

Wally looked thoughtful, before he shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense," he conceded. There was silence for a while with the exception of the controller in Robin's hands.

"Hey, what do you think Megan and Supey dream about?" Wally asked.

* * *

**And...this is mostly dialouge.  
****So...while watching 'Boring Dreams' which is a part of 'Past Bing', it suddenly hit me that if we have crazy, exciting dreams in real life, when our lives are filled with the normal and mundane, what would happen to the dreams of superheroes who see the exciting and impossible every day?  
****And thus, a one shot was born.  
****If you look, you'll probably actually find a few references to 'Boring Dreams' in here...**

**I should hopefully have the next chapter of 'The Truth' out soon enough, no promises though. I want to get itout soon, but I'm not sure when it'll be finished.**


End file.
